


Sour Candy

by DeadMilitia



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Insecurity, M/M, Marriage Counseling, Mike is kind of a jerk, Same-Sex Marriage, Tony cries a lot, body image issues, failed blowjob, handjob, pressured into sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMilitia/pseuds/DeadMilitia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they got married, Tony never imagined they would be sitting in a marriage counselor's office. He never imagined they would fight on a daily basis. He never imagined his poor self image and insecurities would be the reason Mike was ready for a divorce. He never imaged this would be their marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sour Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! If you've read any of my other stories, you already know all the problems my family was having. Well, we tried to get a lawyer to fight my dad, but most had never seen a case like ours and weren't sure how to help us, one even said he wouldn't take on our case because he was afraid of getting my mom or one us kids hurt by my dad. So we did lose the house and nothing went right. We are out of the house now and have been for a while. We didn't end up moving in with my grandparents like we thought. Instead we're living with my aunt and cousin. So I do have WiFi and I will be able to update my stories.  
> Oh, and on top of everything already going on, I injured my knee and was basically useless during moving. But I start physical therapy next Wednesday and should be back to normal after that. For anyone curious, I was brushing my dogs fur and was trying to adjust her harness and had her in between my legs, she got spooked and turned to run back to the door. In doing so, she ran into my knee and dislocated the knee cap. Then I fell down and bent my knee while the knee cap was dislocated and it caused some problems since it was bent after being dislocated. I was in hospital for like 4 or 5 hours.  
> I got the idea for this from the music video for "Sour Candy" by Carly Rae Jepsen ft. Josh Ramsay (love him!).

When Tony had thought about getting married, he never imagined it would be this way. He didn't think him and Mike would be meeting with a marriage counselor. He never thought their marriage would get so bad that they would need one. But here they were, sitting on a dark red, leather couch in an overly neat office with pictures hanging on the white walls and plants around the room. Mike sat as far away from Tony on the couch as he could get. It hurt more than Tony would admit. They had gotten into another fight on the way to the meeting that morning.

"Why don't you start from the beginning? When did you first notice you were having problems?" The middle aged woman behind the desk asked, her black frame glasses and nice clothes showing her professionalism.

"I-I don't really know," Tony answered, glancing over at his husband who wanted to be anywhere other than here.

"Okay, what do you normally fight about?" Tony glanced at Mike again, expecting him to blow up any minute now.

"I guess we fight about other people?" Tony admitted, feeling uncomfortable and thinking that maybe this was a bad idea.

"We fight because he's fucking jealous and can't get over it." Mike snapped, shooting an angry look at Tony.

"And why does he get jealous?" She asked, writing something down on the notepad in front of her.

"I don't know, ask him." Mike grumbled, crossing his arms. Dr. Nife turned to look at Tony who sighed heavily.

"I-I guess it started when Mike's rapping career really started to take off. His manager set up all of the promotional photoshoots where he had all of these half-naked girls hanging all over him." Tony said, getting a slightly surprised glance from Mike. He had never told Mike that the photos bothered him. Especially the one with the blonde in a bra and thong sitting on his lap.

"Tony, I'm _gay_." Mike pointed out like it should fix everything. "Those are just promotional pictures, they mean nothing. It was a stupid stunt pulled my promotional team. This is stupid," Mike mumbled the last part, putting on his hard exterior again.

"Why do the pictures make you jealous?" Dr. Nife asked, turning her attention to Tony who shrugged.

"I don't know... I guess, I just worry that... if these gorgeous girls are hanging all over him, he'll change his mind about me." Mike looked over again, his posture still hard, but his eyes softening. He knew how insecure Tony is. He just didn't think he would get insecure over girls.

"Tony, _I'm gay_ ," Mike repeated, putting more emphasis on the words in hopes of making Tony feel better. "I'm not going to turn straight to fuck some girl just because she sat on my lap. It was promotional, it meant nothing."

"Just because you say it meant nothing, doesn't mean it didn't." Tony said,hurt filling his chest. Mike just didn't understand. Mike furrowed his brow and turned to look at Tony with a harsh and confused look.

"What the fuck does that mean? It meant nothing! So a couple of girls sat on my lap, why does that matter?"

"Never mind, I'm just wasting my breath if you don't understand." Tony sunk back in the seat, crossing his arms protectively over his chest. Mike suddenly shot forward and turned to face Tony fully.

"No, you fucking wanted to do this, so we're going to do this. Tell me what you mean." Mike demanded, his voice rising in volume. Tony kept his arms defensively crossed and his eyes focused on the floor. "See, this is why we're in fucking counseling! Because you can't even fucking talk to me anymore!" Mike turned away too, crossing his arms and staring off to the side while his blood boiled. He really was upset that Tony wouldn't tell him what was wrong. He hated how much they fight now, how they go to bed mad sometimes because he initiated sex just to have Tony turn him down. It made him feel like Tony didn't want to be with him anymore. Tony wasn't the only one feeling insecure right now.

"You cheated on me," Tony finally said, tired of the only sound being the ticking clock on the wall. Mike turned to look at him like he was crazy.

"I have _never_ cheated on you!" Mike said defensively. Tony didn't say anything and looked like he was about to cry. Mike forced himself to calm down, they weren't going to get anywhere if he kept yelling and making Tony shut down. "Why do you think I cheated on you?" His tone was gentler but still held some anger. He couldn't help it. Tony was accusing him of cheating which is something he would never do to the other man.

"That one girl, the blonde in one of your music videos, claimed you slept with her on set and then ditched her." Mike let out an agitated noise and ran a hand over his face.

"I explained that to you," Mike pointed out.

"What did you tell him?" Dr. Nife asked.

"It was a stupid rumor that wasn't even started by her. Tony, I told you that these things are going to happen, it just comes with fame and the media. It means nothing though. I never cheated on you." Mike said again, hoping to get it through to Tony. There was no reason the other man should be upset over this. The second he saw the headline, he jumped straight to explaining it all to Tony and then called the girl to clear everything up. She was just as upset as he was because her boyfriend was mad over it, too. Mike told Tony that!

"Why does the idea of Mike cheating hurt you so much?" Dr. Nife asked, causing Mike to roll his eyes. That was a stupid question. Why else would he be hurt by it?

"He's.... He slept with a lot of people before we got together. He's... seen a lot of different bodies. And it just..." Tony trailed off shaking his head.

"That's what this is about? You've been pissed at me lately because I slept with other people before we got together?" Mike asked, sounding offended.

"I don't care that you slept with them, it's just.... it makes me feel... I don't know." Tony sighed, leaning back in the couch again. He didn't want to admit that it made him uncomfortable because he wasn't sure how Mike saw him. Did he fantasize about other people while sleeping with him? Did he wish Tony's body was more like those other people's?

"Does the idea of these other people make you uncomfortable with your sex life?" Dr. Nife asked, focusing on Tony but glancing at Mike a couple of times. Tony shrugged a little, staring down as he played with his wedding ring. Who would have thought his own insecurities would be the reason Mike would say he wanted a divorce.

"I don't... like my body.... And I'm worried Mike wishes I looked more like the other people he's been with." Tony finally admitted, feeling his cheeks burning. He never wanted to admit it to Mike, so explaining it to a counselor was even more embarrassing. Mike looked over and his mood softened a little. He knew Tony was shy and a little insecure, but he didn't know it was that bad. He never expected their lack of intimacy to be caused by Tony being uncomfortable about it. Had he known, he wouldn't have gotten mad when Tony turned him down. He respected Tony's wishes to wait until marriage to have sex and in their seven months of marriage, they had only slept together a hand full of times. Thinking back, Tony had been shy and a little uncomfortable every time. Mike felt like a huge jerk for pressuring Tony and then getting angry when he refused. Or the times Tony tried to back out but ended up giving in and didn't seem happy after it was over.

"Tony, I married _you_ , not those other people. I waited a year and four months to have sex with you. I never once cheated on you in those months either.... But that doesn't make up for how I treated you after we were married." Mike admitted, his tone turning guilty. He would never be able to make it up to Tony for pushing him into having sex.

"Alright, what I would like to have you do is spend more time together in a non-sexual way. Then slowly build up to a sexual relationship. Think of it as starting over. You have to learn to connect with each other emotionally first and then you connect physically. Normally, couples who wait to have sex until marriage experience this. Especially if one person is more experienced than the other is. It causes insecurities and fears. They think they have to have sex the night of their wedding, when really there's no harm in waiting a little while and slowly experiencing each other in that way.

"Sex is just as much emotional as it is physical. So just like you have to be prepared for it physically, you also have to be prepared emotionally. I think maybe you two rushed it a little and Tony, you had a lot of insecurities going into it, right?" Tony nodded. "So you should have voiced those and any fears at the start to give Mike an idea of where your limits were." Dr. Nife explained.

"My advice, go on dates together, be open about your feelings, and if either one of you is upset over something, tell the other. Don't focus on the sexual part of the relationship until you've learned to reconnect."

\--------------------

Tony was relieved that Mike was making an effort to actually follow the advice from the counselor. It had been two months since they first went to see her and they had been seeing her once a week since. They were going out on dates and slowly getting to a place where Tony felt he could fool around with Mike.

Mike made a promise to Tony that any time he had to do a promotional photoshoot, Tony would be allowed to come with him. He also promised to start voicing his opinion on the girls, poses, and outfits to help make Tony feel more comfortable with Mike's photos. Sure, Mike thought it was a little ridiculous that Tony felt threatened by these girls considering Mike was gay and married, but he was willing to help Tony feel better.

"You ready?" Mike asked, coming up behind Tony and wrapping his arms around his waist. Tony smiled and nodded, buttoning the last button on his black shirt. Mike had to admit that him and Tony hadn't been this close since they got married. He wanted to prove how much he really did love Tony and he definitely didn't want to lose Tony over something that could be easily fixed. All Tony wanted was a little reassurance that Mike loved him, flaws and all. Mike knew the other man deserved that feeling of security and comfort.

After making sure they had everything they would need, Mike led Tony out the front door, stopping to lock it behind him. He opened the car door for Tony, something he hated to admit he stopped doing after a few months of dating. He had forgotten how much of a romantic Tony really was and how big those little things made him smile.

Mike drove Tony to their favorite restaurant. It wasn't exactly fancy, but it was nice. After they ordered, already knowing what they wanted when their waitress came over, they made small talk about their day. Mike tried to avoid talking too much about music videos or photo shoots. Rappers have a certain type of reputation and Mike was starting to hate living up to it. This was his dream job though and he knew Tony supported it, even if he had his dislikes.

As they talked, Tony held Mike's hand across the table, rubbing his thumb over the back of Mike's hand. He loved Mike more than anything and it meant a lot to him that Mike was trying. Their counselor had told them that sex should be put off until they were _both_ comfortable with it. He knew Mike wanted sex, he would try to go farther than just kissing when they were in bed, but Tony hadn't felt ready yet. The difference was that Mike didn't get mad anymore when Tony pushed him away.

Tony felt bad for the way he was treating Mike. He knew it wasn't fair to make Mike wait. He is Mike's husband after all. Part of marriage was fulfiling your partners needs, right? But Tony couldn't help the way he felt. Any time Mike began removing his clothes, looking over his body, and touching him, he felt self-conscious. It didn't mean he didn't enjoy making love to Mike, he physically enjoyed it, but he always felt uncomfortable.

Tony had started working out more in hopes that it would change his opinion of himself. Mike told him over and over that he didn't need to change, that he was perfect the way he is, but he didn't feel that way. He wanted to feel better about himself and his new workout schedule was slowly helping. After two months of working out, he was already feeling more confident. His body hadn't really changed, but his view of himself was improving.

"I love you," Mike told him, making him smile.

"I love you, too," Tony replied. They continued to talk about their days as they had dinner. They hadn't really planned much else besides dinner. After discussing it, they decided just to go back home and watch a movie.

After twenty minutes of trying to decide on a movie, they ended up watching "Step Brothers." They both had changed into their pajamas and cuddled up on the couch. Mike was propped up against the armrest by pillows with Tony laying on his back between his legs. Mike had one arm behind his head and the other draped over Tony's shoulder. Tony brought his left hand up to lace their fingers together as he watched the movie. He loved the closeness they had now. It was like when they had been dating. He could enjoy spending time with Mike without having to worry about Mike seeing him or touching him. It was nice.

As the movie reached the halfway point, Tony shifted a little, reaching out with his right hand to gently rub Mike's leg. He enjoyed being able to touch Mike without having to worry about Mike expecting it to be moved to the bedroom. Mike was slowly accepting that their relationship wasn't strictly physical. They both needed that emotional connection they had been lacking. Mike knew that having Tony enjoy what he was doing to him on all levels would make their relationship stronger.

"Mike?" Tony asked, stopping his movement against Mike's leg. Mike hummed to let him know he was listening. "Do you actually... like my body? I mean, you've been with other people, girls and guys, who have better bodies than I do. Why do you like mine?"

"Because I love you. Yeah, I've seen different bodies, but that doesn't matter. A lot of those were just flings and one night stands. It doesn't make me feel good about having them, but that's all they were. It was nothing but a physical need to get off. With you, I love everything about you."

"Even my chubby stomach?"

"You're not chubby." Mike replied, reaching down to poke Tony's stomach, causing him to giggle.

"Shut up, I am too. Just look at my pudgy stomach." Tony said, a smile on his face.

"Let me see," Mike said, pulling up Tony's shirt a little, making him laugh and try pushing Mike's hands away. "Damn, you're sexy!" Mike exclaimed when he finally got Tony's shirt up. Tony was laughing while tugging at his shirt to cover himself again. Mike laughed too as he let go of Tony's shirt, allowing him to cover himself again.

"Jerk," Tony mumbled, a smile still on his lips. Mike pretended to be hurt.

"I give you an incredible compliment and you call me a jerk?" Tony laughed a little, looking up at Mike.

"I love you," Tony said, smiling up at Mike who smiled back.

"I love you, too," Mike replied. Tony yawned and moved to sit up only to have Mike hold him tighter. "No, you're warm." Mike whined, making Tony chuckle. After a few more minutes of Mike holding Tony tightly, he finally allowed the shorter boy to sit up. Tony stretched before leaning over and kissing Mike on the mouth. They stuck to multiple, sweet pecks on the lips before Tony moved closer and deepened the kiss. He moved to lean against Mike, allowing their bodies to press together.

They made out for a few minutes, Mike slipping his tongue into Tony's mouth and putting a hand on the back on Tony's head and his other hand found its way to Tony's inner thigh. Mike was surprised when Tony didn't swat him away. He knew he had to allow Tony to be in control of how far they went. He wouldn't push Tony to give in.

Mike moved his hand higher up Tony's leg, resting it centimeters away from Tony's groin. He was testing his limits, seeing where Tony would draw the line. He slowly inched his hand closer to Tony until his hand was working at Tony's slight erection. Mike was happy to know that Tony wasn't uncomfortable with this. Maybe all he had to do was take it slow and show Tony all the affection he could. Of course, he still held the reigns and if he said stop, Mike would stop. He never again wanted to go through Tony shoving him away and then crying himself to sleep because Mike got mad and turned his back to him. Mike now realized that he had been a real jerk to his husband.

Mike moved his hand away from his husband's erection to push it up Tony's shirt. Earning another small moan. Mike moved his hand back down Tony's body, hesitating at his waistband before slipping his hand inside his pajama bottoms. Tony broke the kiss to gasp a little before returning to kissing passionately. Mike smiled into the kiss. He was secretely hoping Tony was ready to make love, but he would have to accept it if he's not.

Mike continued to work Tony's erection through his boxers as they kissed. Tony finally broke away, turning his head to the side to stop Mike from kissing him again. Mike was worried he had done something wrong or Tony was becoming uncomfortable.

"C-Can we go to the bedroom?" Tony asked shyly, keeping his eyes down. Mike smiled, finding it adorable how shy Tony is. He leaned forward and kissed Tony's cheek before standing up. He reached out his hand to Tony who took it with a shaky hand. He couldn't believe how nervous Tony was. Had he been this way every time they slept together? Did he really pay that little attention to his husband's comfort?

Mike led Tony into the bedroom, smiling at him the whole time to keep him calm. He was starting to get nervous himself. If Tony had been this uncomfortable every time before, he was a bigger jerk than he thought. Once in the bedroom, Mike gently wrapped his arms around Tony's waist, kissing him passionately. The only time he had been truly passionate with Tony was the first time they had sex. After that, he kind of acted as if Tony owed him sex. He now realized how wrong that was of him. Tony craved affection and passion.

"You're amazing," Mike whispered to Tony, moving to kiss his neck. Tony let out a shaky breath that had Mike smirking. He loved this side of Tony. He loved knowing Tony was getting just as worked up as he was. Even if they didn't go all the way just yet, maybe they could do other stuff.

Mike began moving himself and Tony closer to the bed before gently pushing Tony down on it with a smile. He climbed on top of his husband and gave him a few small pecks on the lips before placing them wherever he could on Tony's face, making the shy boy giggle. Tony had an adoring smile on his face that made Mike smile back. Mike moved to kissing Tony's neck again, sucking on it until he left a mark.

Tony enjoyed how passionate and affectionate Mike was being with him. It wasn't like the other times they slept together where he felt uncomfortable and a little scared. Instead he felt wanted and loved. Mike wasn't pushing him to submit, wasn't yanking his clothes off, he wasn't moving too fast. He was being loving. That was all Tony had ever wanted.

Mike slowly pushed up Tony's shirt, checking his expression to make sure it was okay. Tony only smiled and sat up so Mike could remove it. Mike removed his own shirt quickly before leaning forward again to kiss and mouth at any place on Tony's torso he could. He moved lower, glancing up at Tony who was now biting his lip. He stopped above Tony's pajama bottoms, hooking his fingers in the waistband. He broke eye contact with Tony to pull his pants and boxers down a little, kissing at the newly exposed skin. He moved the clothing down farther, kissing that area too. He stopped before he fully exposed Tony, glancing up to get permission.

Tony felt the normal insecurity settling in his stomach. His upper body was already exposed. He wasn't sure he was ready to be fully exposed. It's not like Mike had never seen his body, but he still worried that Mike didn't like what he saw. He was worried that Mike wanted him to look more like those other people, the ones with the perfect bodies. His body wasn't perfect. He had marks and flaws. He didn't like his body.

"We don't have to, if you're not ready." Mike said, letting go of his pants and moving back up Tony's body.

"I-I want to, I just... I don't want you to look." Tony said, flinching a little when Mike chuckled.

"Sorry, it's just, I've already seen you, Tony. There's no reason to be shy over this." Tony sighed heavily, finally meeting Mike's eyes.

"I know... I don't like the way I look... I'm afraid you don't either. I mean, every time we slept together, you always rushed it. That made me feel like you didn't really want to be with me but you felt you had no choice.... I've always been afraid that you would cheat every time you left because you wanted someone... better." Tony admited, looking away again and biting his lip. Mike sighed and leaned down to kiss Tony's cheek softly.

"Hey," Mike said quietly, reaching up to run a hand through Tony's hair. Tony met his eyes again, looking upset. "I love you. You're perfect to me. Yeah, I slept with other people and I'm sorry I always rushed it. You're the first person I've been with where sex wasn't the biggest part of the relationship. I guess I should have been smart enough to realize that our sex life wouldn't be like those others. I'm sorry, Tony. I really do love you. I love everything about you. You're beautiful, inside and out." Mike leaned down and kissed Tony on the lips. Tony smiled into the kiss and reached up to place his hands on Mike's shoulders.

"Do you want to continue?" Mike asked and Tony bit his lip again before nodding. "Are you sure? We don't have to."

"I want to," Tony said, using as much confidence as he could.

"If you change your mind, no matter when, tell me." Mike told him gently. Tony only nodded before Mike gave him another kiss. Mike moved back down Tony's body, gripping his pants again and slowly pulling them down the rest of the way. Mike wrapped his hand around Tony and began stroking him gently. Tony let out a shaky breath, the pleasure replacing some of his nerves. He still felt self-conscious with Mike looking at his body. He tried to relax as Mike lowered his head and took him in. Tony closed his eyes to focus on the pleasure rather than Mike's eyes.

Tony laid still and kept his eyes closed, trying to focus on the pleasure instead of his screaming insecurities. Mike loves him. He doesn't care what his body looks like. Mike married him and his flaws. Tony was so caught up in thoughts that he was slightly shocked when Mike pulled off of him. He opened his eyes as Mike moved back up his body.

"You're too tense, Tony. You're not gonna enjoy anything I do and it'll probably hurt." Mike said, a little irritation in his tone. Tony strunk away from Mike after that, pushing himself a little harder against the bed. He didn't want to make Mike mad. Mike sighed and his eyes softened.

"I'm sorry," Tony whispered. Mike leaned down and kissed him gently.

"Don't be sorry. But if you really do want to do this, you have to relax." Mike said, reaching down between them to slowly stroke Tony who arched his back a little. He really did want to reconnect with Mike. "How about this, we don't go all the way just yet. We can do this for now." Mike proposed, stroking Tony a little tighter.

"O-Okay," Tony stuttered out. He knew Mike wanted to go all the way, but he wasn't sure he was quite ready for it. Tony moved his hand down Mike's body, slipping it into his pants and boxers before wrapping his fingers around him. He began stroking Mike in time with how Mike was stroking him. They both were panting and gasping, letting out little noises every so often. Mike leaned down to kiss Tony's neck as he removed his hand from around Tony. He gently pulled Tony's hand out of his pants before pressing their lower bodies together and grinding against Tony.

Tony moaned while Mike grinded against him, he felt safe under Mike's weight instead of pressured and scared. When Tony's moans and pants became louder and more desperate, Mike pulled back from kissing his neck and stared down at him while moving his hips faster. With a few more pleasurable thrusts, Tony let out a loud groan and gasped as he came, squirming around under Mike who continued to move his hips. It took a few more minutes for Mike to reach his release, moaning out Tony's name when he did.

Mike leaned down and kissed Tony gently and passionately. Tony moved one of his hands from Mike's shoulder to behind his head to hold him close. Mike pulled back and smiled down at Tony.

"You good?" He asked and Tony nodded, blushing a little, causing Mike to chuckle. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Tony said with a smile. Mike moved to lay beside Tony, pulling him into his arms until Tony was laying on his chest. Mike rubbed his hands up and down Tony's back in a soothing way. Mike thought that counseling was stupid and even picked a fight with Tony when he suggested it. That fight led to Tony crying, Mike slamming the bedroom door, and Tony sleeping on the couch alone. Every time they fought, he made Tony cry. Looking back, that was the most hurtful thing Tony did during their fights. He never wanted to see his precious Tony cry. He remembered punching someone who made him cry when they were dating. Now, he was the reason Tony cried almost daily. He never wanted to turn into that person again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this was complete crap. I tried.


End file.
